The great first date
by Emmski
Summary: It's Kisa and Hiros first date, and Hiro is excited. But Kisa has done something, and he dosn't like it... KisaxHiro and TohruxKyo
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer- I don't own fruits basket.

Hiro straightened his bow tie. Today was his first date with Kisa, and we wanted to look nice. He had asked her three days ago to go to the movies with him, and she had shyly agreed. He had to go pick her up at Shigure's house. He said good-bye to his mother and his brand-new baby sister, and started to Shigure's house.

Ding-Dong. Hiro rang the doorbell. Shigure answered. " Hiro! You came! Today's your first date, isn't it? What are you doing?" " Going to the movies." Hiro answered, too nervous to make a snippy comment. " What are you seeing? You should really see _The Purple Sunset_." Hiro thought for a moment before realizing which movie he was refering to. " Shigure-san, that's rated R for nudity!" Shigure smiled and said, " Oh, well, I must be going, Tohru and Kisa will be resdy soon." He then ran out of the room. It took Hiro a couple minutes before he realized what shigure had said. Why was Tohru coming? Hiro was angry.

Kyo walked down the stairs and stood next to Hiro. " What are you doing here?" Hiro yelled. " Tohru and I are going on a double date." He responded. "With who?" asked Hiro. Kyo was about to reply, when Yuki came into the room. " Have fun on your date, you two." He said as he passed through. " Date? We're not going on a _date_. We are going on two completely separate dates with two completely separate people. We are not going on a date with eachother nor are we going on a double date, and that's final!" Hiro countered. Just then, Tohru and Kisa walked in. " Ok, Hiro, Kyo." Tohru said perkily," Ready for our double date?"

The four of them were walking to the movie theater. " Why wasn't I informed this was a _double _date?" Hiro hissed. " I didn't think you'd mind if I let onee-chan and _her_ boyfriend come too." Kisa said shyly. Hiro blinked. Kisa had just said that Tohru could bring _her_ boyfriend, didn't she? That implied that he was Kisas! He turned to his princess. " It's okay, Kisa. If it makes you happy, I guess we have to bring them." Kisas face lit up. " Thank you." She whispered. "Look, everybody, we're at the theater!" Tohru said brightly. Hiro took Kisa's hand and led her in.

In the middle of the movie, Kisa tugged on Hiro's hand. " What is it?" Hiro whispered. " Look at Onee-chan." She whispered back. He turned. Tohru and Kyo were kissing. " There so in love." Kisa said. " I wish I could be like that one day." "Kisa, what do you mean?" Hiro asked. "One day, I want to be with the love of my life, my prince, and have him lean over and kiss me, so I realy know that he loves me." Kisa murmured with a dreamy look in her eyes. "Ooh!" She said, realizing what she had just said. Hiro looked at the orange haired girl with the adorable pink blush on her cheeks. Then Kisa's prince leaned over and softly, quietly kissed her.


	2. The second Date

Everybody who reviewed, I love you soooo much! This is dedicated to you. I didn't plan to make it a series, so if it's bad, please tell me nicely. This will be there second date. Thankies!

Disclaimer- I don't own Fruits Basket

Kisa walked over to were she was meeting Hiro. She was very excited for theier second date, especially after there first one had gone so well. He kissed her! That was her first kiss ever, and she was as happy as could be about it. She was wearing a white t-shirt and a blue and yellow knee-length skirt. Tohru helped her pick it out. She smiled to herslef, remembering how fun it was to pick her outfit out.

"Kisa!" Hiro yelled. Kisa spotted him and ran over to him. He reached out and gave her a hug. At that moment, Kisa was happy that she was a member of the zodiac. It had only been a week, but she couldn't imagine what her life would be like without Hiro's hugs.

"Hiro, where are we going?" Kisa asked. He was leading her around a path she had never been on. " You'll see soon!" Hiro said, sounding like a happy child, which he was. "Here we are!" He anounced. Kisa looked where they were and gasped.

They were by a brook. It had gurgling water and a big tree next to it with a rope attached, in case you wanted to swing. There was also a little bridge, in case you didn't want to risk falling in. The two of them took of their shoes and sat on the edge of the bridge, letting their toes graze the top of the water.

They talked about many things. They discussed how much homework they had, whether or not they liked the new song on the radio, and what books they were reading. But of course, the conversation turned into one about people.

"So is that woman dating Kyo?" Hiro asked Kisa.

"I think so." She replied. "They were kissing!"

" You don't need to be dating someone to kiss that person. It could be on a dare or something."

Kisa gasped. Did Hiro only kiss her on a dare? She thought it was real, but maybe he didn't like her after all… She jumped up.

"Hiro, I have to go." She said.

" Whats wrong?" he asked, worried.

" Nothing!" she yelled behind her as she ran down the path, tears streaming down her cheeks. She finnally came to a rest against a large tree.

"Kisa" Hiro said, sneaking up on her. She turned around and glared at him. " How could you kiss me on a _dare_?" she asked. "I really love you, and I thought you loved me back!" A giant sob shook her body. Hiro knelt down next to her.

"Kisa." He asked. " Do you realy think that was a dare?" Kisa nodded. " Kisa I would never do that to you. I _love_ you." And then their lips met.


	3. Chapter 3 The Poor Kids

Disclaimer- I don't own fruits basket

Kisa broke the kiss and ran. She ran the entire path, and finally got to the main house. She opened the door to her house and collapsed on the couch in her living room and began to sob. Kisa's mother walked in and stared in horror that her daughter was in. " Kisa, honey, what's wrong?" she asked, concerned. "Leave me alone!" Kisa sobbed. She ran into her room and slammed the door.

She leaned up against the door and cried. She had thought that Hiro loved her, but it was all a trick. It was a _dare_. A wave of horror washed over her. Somebody else dared him to do this? That meant that other people knew. This brought on a fresh batch of tears. Her mother knocked on the door. Kisa inched over so her mother could come in."Kisa, I want to help you. What do you want?" Her mother asked. She looked at her mother, and tearily said, " I want to be loved!" Her mother left, and Kisa rested her tear-stained face on her pillow and fell asleep.

" What _is_ it?" Kisa asked her mother, looking at the brown and white ball of fur in her mother's hands. " It's called a _Guinea Pig_, Kisa. It's a fuzzy little pet. Would you like to hold it?" Her mother asked. Kisa nodded and held out her hands. Her mother placed the animal in Kisa's hands, and Kisa looked at it in excitement. It was brown with a white stripe down its nose. " It's so cute!" Kisa cried. " It is a boy or a girl?" "Girl." Her mother replied. " And I get to keep her?" Kisa asked. Her mother nodded. "Yay!" Kisa yelled, and went to her room with the guinea pig. She decided to name her Kieko and give her the nickname Kiki.

" You see, Kieko, that's why I can't hug boys. Other then the boy Sohmas, I mean. You know, Yuki, Haru, Aya, Momiji…" Kisa trailed off, lost in thought. " I wonder if you would like Momiji? He turns into a rabbit. Oh! I know who you would like! Onee-chan! Maybe she'll come over soon, Kiki." Kisa said to her guinea pig. She gave her a pat and she squeeked in reply. She put her back into her cage and got ready for bed. Before she fell asleep, she murmured, " Who needs Hiro… I have Kiki, and I'll get a new boyfriend. I promise."

Kisa sat on the swings in the park. She had asked Momiji to come to the park with her today, and he cheerfuly agreed. "Hey!" Momiji said. " Let's see who can go higher!" " Ok!" Kisa cheered, and they began to swing. She always had so much fun with Momiji. He was three years older then she was, but he acted like a fourth grader. Kisa smiled. " I'm going higher then you!" Momiji cried. " Allright! I give in! Have mercy!" Kisa laughed, out of breath. They hopped of the swings and sat on a bench.

They had discussions about _Mogeta_, about how weird Akito was and their height. Kisa was tired from laughing so much. Suddenly, she saw Hiro running towards them.

"Kisa! I need to apolagize-" He said, gasping. He was out of breath from running across the whole park. Kisa didn't want to hear it. In the split second he was taking a breath, Kisa did something very bold. Maybe it was the high she had from so much laughing, or the anger she had from being tricked or her newfound love for Guinea pigs. For whatever the reason, she leaned over to Momiji and kissed him smack in the middle of the lips. She then whipped her head around to look at Hiro, and the look on his face was pure hurt, something only a person whom was truly in love could have. He turned and sprinted out of the park. She looked at Momiji. " It's Ok, Kisa, I know you were just trying to make Hiro jealous. I know you didn't mean anything by it. No big deal, right?" He asked, trying to reasure her. The look on her face was the look of someone who deeply regretted what they had just done. Momiji thought it was because she thought he had misinterpreted the kiss. But it wasn't. It was because once she saw the look of hurt on Hiro's face, she knew he truly loved her. And that she had truly messed up.

Authors note- Like it? Hate it? I want to know! I know Kisa is a little out of charactar. A few others might be too. If so, I'm sorry! And everybody who reviews, I loooove you! You guys are the bestest! And, just so you know, Kieko means "Blessing". I figured that was apropriate, considering how if it wasn't for her, Kisa would still be crying in her bed. Please review! Even if it's horrible, I wanna know!


	4. They hated themselves

Disclaimer- I own nothing.

Kisa looked at Momiji's sympathetic face, and the tears welling up in her eyes freed themselves. They ran down her face, leaving wet, salty trails. Her eyes turned red and her face turneed blotchy. But Kisa only cared about one thing, the fact she had found her prince, and pushed him away. So she cried and cried, with Momiji eventually going to play on the swings. She was alone. Again. And she hated herself.

Hiro ran back to the main house. He didn't cry, as he thought of himself as a man, and men don't cry. But inside, he was sobbing. Kisa had found her prince, and it wasn't him. It was that stupid rabbit. He shook his head, trying to get the image of the two kissing out of his head. Once he got inside the main gates, he took a deep breath and tried to calm down.

He slumped against the large tree where Kisa ran to after that second date. He tried to contain his tears, like a real man. " But I'm not a man." He whispered to himself. " I'm a spoiled brat who's lost the only girl I could ever love." But his teasrs wouldn't stay, and he began to cry. Softly at first, but gradually the tears turned to sobs so loud, they echoed through the trees. He hated himself.

Kisa stood, a little shakily, and began to walk. The girl walked slowly back to the main house, tears falling to the pavent as she did. Once she entered the gates, she headed towards the large tree had cried on once before. As she came close, she heard a loud noise, like a hurt animal. Kisa ran. She wanted to help whatever was making that noise, no matter what it was.

Hiro gasped, trying to get his breath back. Crying took a lot out of him, as he hadn't cried in months. He thought he heard footsteps. "Must have been a deer." He muttered.

Kisa saw the outline of Hiros body leaning against the tree. "Hiro." She said softly. "Kisa, why are you here?" He asked angrily. She didn't love him, so why would she follow him? Did she want to hurt him more? He could of heard him crying! He jumped to his feet. "Kisa, stop messing with me! Go back to your stupid rabbit boyfriend!" he yelled. "He's not my boyfriend." She insisted. " I only kissed him to hurt you." "Well, it worked." He shouted. " Hiro!" she sobbed " I love you! I'm sorry!" He looked at her, and could read on her face she realy did love him. He looked at her and whispered, " I forgive you." She smiled weakly. " And I love you too." Kisa's face lit up, and she rushed over to him and hugged him tight. Hiro smiled. He may have hated himself, but he loved Kisa. And Kisa loved him. He finally had his princess. And he would hug her, as tight as he was now, for the rest of his life. Because love like this couldn't be changed. They would love eachother forever. And that, he thoght with conviction, was the truth.

Authors note- Review, please! This is the last chapter. What should I write about next? Tell me! I love reviews, and I've gotten 11 on this story! That's the most I've ever gotten! I love you guys sooo much! Please review, and tell me what to write next!


End file.
